basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of National Basketball Association players/E-F
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with E or F. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. E *Ledell Eackles *Jim Eakins *Acie Earl *Ed Earle *Mark Eaton *Jerry Eaves *''Floyd Ebaugh'' *Bill Ebben *Al Eberhard *Ndudi Ebi *Roy Ebron *Patrick Eddie *Dwight Eddleman *Kenton Edelin *Charlie Edge *Bobby Joe Edmonds *Keith Edmonson *Tyus Edney *Bill Edwards *Blue Edwards *Corsley Edwards *Doug Edwards *Franklin Edwards *''Glen Edwards'' *James Edwards *Jay Edwards *John Edwards *Kevin Edwards *''LeRoy Edwards'' *''Tommy Edwards'' *Johnny Egan *Lon Eggleston *Bulbs Ehlers *Craig Ehlo *Dick Eichhorst *Howard Eisley *Obinna Ekezie *Khalid El-Amin *Don Eliason *Mario Elie *Ray Ellefson *'Wayne Ellington' *''Denny Elliot'' *Bob Elliott *Sean Elliott *Bo Ellis *Boo Ellis *Dale Ellis *Harold Ellis *Joe Ellis *LaPhonso Ellis *LeRon Ellis *LeRoy Ellis *'Monta Ellis' *Pervis Ellison *Len Elmore *''Don Elser'' *'Francisco Elson' *Darrell Elston *Melvin Ely *Wayne Embry *Andre Emmett *Ned Endress *''Warner Engdahl'' *Chris Engler *Wayne Englestad *A.J. English *Alex English *Claude English *Jo Jo English *Scott English *Gene Englund *''Charlie Epperson'' *Ray Epps *''Ed Erban'' *Bo Erias *Keith Erickson *''Mike Ertel'' *Julius Erving *Evan Eschmeyer *Jack Eskridge *Vincenzo Esposito *Billy Evans *Bob Evans *Brian Evans *''Dick Evans'' *Earl Evans *''Hank Evans'' *'Maurice Evans' *Mike Evans *'Reggie Evans' *'Tyreke Evans' *''Byron Evard'' *Daniel Ewing *Patrick Ewing *''Ken Exel'' *Johnny Ezersky F *Joe Fabel *John Fairchild *''Teddy Falda'' *Phil Farbman *Dick Farley *'Jordan Farmar' *Desmon Farmer *Jim Farmer *Mike Farmer *Tony Farmer *''Bill Farrow'' *Bob Faught *Nick Fazekas *''Fred Fechtman'' *Dave Fedor *Bob Feerick *Butch Feher *Jamie Feick *Ron Feiereisel *George Feigenbaum *Dave Feitl *Noel Felix *Ray Felix *'Raymond Felton' *Jake Fendley *Bill Fenley *Desmond Ferguson *'Rudy Fernandez' *Eric Fernsten *Al Ferrari *Rolando Ferreira *Duane Ferrell *Arnie Ferrin *Bob Ferry *Danny Ferry *'Kyrylo Fesenko' *Bobby Fields *Kenny Fields *''Adam Filipczak'' *Ron Filipek *Greg Fillmore *Larry Finch *Hank Finkel *'Michael Finley' *Danny Finn *Matt Fish *'Derek Fisher' *Rick Fisher *Gerald Fitch *''Wilson Fitts'' *Bob Fitzgerald *Dick Fitzgerald *Marcus Fizer *Jerry Fleishman *Al Fleming *Ed Fleming *Vern Fleming *''Gordon Flick'' *Luis Flores *Bruce Flowers *Sleepy Floyd *'Jonny Flynn' *Mike Flynn *Larry Fogle *Jack Foley *Isaac Fontaine *Levi Fontaine *Alphonso Ford *Alton Ford *Bob Ford *Chris Ford *Don Ford *Jake Ford *''Len Ford'' *Phil Ford *Sharrod Ford *Sherell Ford *'T. J. Ford' *Donnie Forman *Bayard Forrest *Joseph Forte *''Ernie Fortney'' *Danny Fortson *Fred Foster *Greg Foster *'Jeff Foster' *Jimmy Foster *Rod Foster *Antonis Fotsis *Larry Foust *''Steve Fowdy'' *Calvin Fowler *Jerry Fowler *Tremaine Fowlkes *Harold Fox *Jim Fox *Rick Fox *''Wilbur Fox'' *'Randy Foye' *'Adonal Foyle' *Richie Frahm *''Chet Francis'' *Steve Francis *Tellis Frank *Nat Frankel *Will Franklin *Ron Franz *''Nick Frascella'' *Walt Frazier *Wilbert Frazier *Anthony Frederick *World B. Free *Donnie Freeman *Gary Freeman *Rod Freeman *Matt Freije *Frido Frey *Larry Friend *Pat Frink *''Ted Fritsch'' *Jim Fritsche *'Channing Frye' *Bernie Fryer *Frank Fucarino *Herm Fuetsch *Joe Fulks *Carl Fuller *Hiram Fuller *''Homer Fuller'' *Todd Fuller *Tony Fuller *Lawrence Funderburke *''Dick Furey'' *Terry Furlow Category:NBA players A-Z